French
The French Military has been around a long Time as well. I will start this timeline with medieval Ages all the way to Modern Day. Inventory Medieval Infantry ''' '''Cavalry Artillery Naval Vessels 1760's Infantry * Coureurs de Bois * Militia * Pikemen * Line Infantry * Light Infantry * Fifer * Flag Bearer * Medic * Engineer * Grenadiers * Swiss Guard * Royal Deux-Ponts Regiment * Royal Ecossais * Infanterie Vieux * Maison du Roi Calvary * Gendarmerie * Chevaux-légers * Garde du Corps * Cuirassiers * Chasseurs à Cheval * Carabineers Artillery * Foot Artillery * Howitzer Foot Artillery * Puckle Guns * Sakers * Demi-Cannons * Rocket Troop * Mortar Battery * Horse Artillery Sea * Sloop * Bomb Ketch * Brig * Light Galley * Galley * Carronade Frigate * Sixth Rate * Rocket Ship * Fifth Rate * Fourth Rate * Razee * Steamship * Third Rate * Second Rate * First Rate * Heavy First Rate 1810's Infantry * Line Infantry * Light Infantry * Tirailleurs * Voltigeur * Riflemen * Young Guard * Guard * Old Guard * Medic * Engineer * Fifer * Drummer * Flag Bearer * Officer Calvary ' * Gendarmerie * Chevaux-légers * Garde du Corps * Cuirassiers * Chasseurs à Cheva * Carabineers * Lancers '''Artillery ' * Foot Artillery * Howitzer Foot Artillery '''Naval * Sloop * Bomb Ketch * Brig * Light Galley * Galley * Carronade Frigate * Sixth Rate * Rocket Ship * Fifth Rate * Fourth Rate * Razee * Steamship * Third Rate * Second Rate * First Rate * Heavy First Rate World War 1 Infantry * Rifleman * Sniper * Submachine Gunner * Machine Gunner * Flame Trooper * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer * Officer Artillery ''' * '''Tanks * Hotchkiss mle 1909 * Charron model 1905 armored car * Renault modèle 1914 * Peugeot 1914 armored car * White Model 1918 Armored Car * Schneider CD Artillery Tractor * Schneider CA1 * Peugeot Tank * Renault FT * Saint Chamond Naval Vessels Air Craft World War 2 Infantry ' * Rifleman * Sniper * Submachine Gunner * Machine Gunner * Flame Trooper * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer * Officer '''Artillery ' '''Tanks * Chenillette Renault UE * AMC Schneider P 16 * Panhard 165 * Panhard 178 * White-Laffly AMD 50 * White-Laffly AMD 80 * Laffly W15 TCC * Renault FT * SOMUA S35 * Hotchkiss H35 * Hotchkiss H39 * FCM 36 * Char B1 * Char FCM 2C Heavy Tank Naval Vessels Air Craft First Indochina War Infantry Tanks Naval Vessels Air Craft Modern day Infantry * Riflemen * Sniper * Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer Artillery ''' '''Tanks * Crotale EDIR * Mistral Aspic Naval Vessels * Air Craft * Eurocopter AS555 Fennec * Eurocopter EC725 Caracal * Eurocopter AS532 Cougar * Aérospatiale SA330 Puma * General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper * Mirage 2000 * Dassault Rafale * Dassault/Dornier Alpha Jet * Airbus A400M Atlas * Lockheed C-130 Hercules